


In uino ueritas

by Lyansi



Series: Vires acquirit eundo [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyansi/pseuds/Lyansi
Summary: The moment her eyes connect with his across the bar, a feeling inside her flutters at the inevitable. Molten amber study her with an unwavering zeal. A passion ignites in the pit of her stomach, spreading through her like ichor. She presses her drink to her lips, drinking heavily as the liquid burns down her throat and soothes at the flames. He reminds her of an impression long gone now, encircling on the edges of her memories.Maybe it is the alcohol clouding her judgement though.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Vires acquirit eundo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	In uino ueritas

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [Lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush), [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild), and [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha) for creating and working diligently on the [Seven Deadly Sins Week](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inuyasha_Sins/profile#rules). This was especially fun to read, watch, and even participate in alongside so many great authors and artists.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is responsible for the Inuyasha series, I only lay claim on the story I have written.
> 
> * * *
> 
> While not required to read, to understand this story, this is part 2 of a series.
> 
> [ **Dulce periculum, Part 1 on AO3** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575744)

[ ](https://lyansi.tumblr.com/post/630352063807815680/in-uino-ueritas-summary-the-moment-her-eyes)

Soft background music filters into the elevator as it begins to fill, a chime indicating the closing of doors. The dimmed fluorescent lights impart an ambiance of lightheartedness and the inhabitants speak softly to one another. As the lift climbs higher in altitude, the electronic display above the doors indicates the changing of floors until, finally, it lands on thirty-seven. A soothing feminine voice announces the level as the doors open, allowing people to saunter out. 

Last to emerge from the elevator is a young woman, dressed charmingly in a pleated, drawstring dress and open-toed kitten heels. She spares a glance around the cocktail lounge; on one side is the bar counter, lined with bottles of liqueurs and liquors, while the other side lined with hightop tables and chaise lounges. Panoramic windows line the entirety of the bar, giving the cityscape of Greater Tokyo, and the Tokyo Tower for view. At this time of night, with the restaurant lights muted, the city illuminates across the night sky. 

From the corner of her eye, the young woman spots a trio waving her over. Smiling, she directs her path to them, lifting her hand in a small wave of acknowledgment. 

“Scoot over, Kouga!” She hears the only other female speak as she nears. The tall tanned man complies, moving to the far end of the sofa. He pats the seat next to her, rewarding her with a wolfish smile. His dark hair is pulled back into a plait and cerulean eyes sparkle at her.

“Hey, Kagome.”

Higurashi Kagome returns the smile, “Hi Kouga-kun!” She sits on the offered space, looking over at the couple sitting opposite them as she places her clutch down. “How are you all doing? Did you order drinks already?” The young woman picks up a xeroxed menu as she looks over the choices. 

“Yeah, Sango ordered you a— a— what did you call it again?” Kouga scratches his forehead in confusion, eyebrows coming together for a moment. The older woman, Sango, gives a small chuckle. “I ordered us some cocktails.” A mischievous smile plays on her lips. “Miroku and Kouga got some beers.” She swats the knee of the man sitting next to her light-heartedly.

“If we had let you order for everyone, we would need help getting home. At least this way, I can take my dear Sango home and we can get you home too.” Miroku clasps Sango’s hands within his own, bringing her knuckles close enough to press his lips to them. Immediately, Sango’s face flushes and she snatches her wrist away. “Stop being so perverted in public.” She hisses, glancing around to see if anyone outside of their group caught his actions. Miroku raises his hand in mock surrender. 

“It’s fine, Kagome. If you drink too much, you are always more than welcomed to stay the night with me. My place isn’t too far from here.” Kouga gives her a toothy grin, cerulean eyes shining back at her. 

“Oh— uh, thank you Kouga-kun. I’m sure I won’t drink that much, it’s fine.”

Kagome turns back to Sango, “How did you even find this place? I don’t think I have ever been to this part of the city.” The younger woman glances around the bar, making Sango laugh.

“Kouga found it— he said one his neighbors recommended it to him several times.” She answers and Kouga confirms with a nod. 

“So how did it go— are you a doctor now?” Kouga changes the subject as he lays an arm across the sofa back, across Kagome’s section. She eyes the gesture. “I’ve always been a doctor, Kouga-kun— these practicals are to let the medical community know that I keep up to date with research.” Kagome chastises instead and the small group nods to the waitress as she sets down their drinks.

Kagome looks back at the pair in front of her, “The exams were difficult but they’re done now. I should get my results in a few weeks. I’m sure I passed.”

After almost a decade of medical training, Higurashi Kagome could not believe that she would finally be able to practice medicine without the concern of examinations, fellowship requirements, or the ardent hours of residency. Although her specialization was in pediatric surgery, as a spiritualist, she wanted to focus her medical training on youkai and hanyou in need of medical help. More so the younger urban youth who struggled with assimilation to the larger cities like Tokyo.

Medical attention was usually unnecessary for full-grown adult youkai— oftentimes, their youki helped to protect them and restore their health. Young youkai usually had not yet harnessed enough youki for such things to happen. Hanyou were even more similar to young human children. And even more at risk of injury or death, in the rural areas. When such things did happen, they came to the larger cities for asylum.

Although the Great Human-Youkai War ended decades ago, and humans and youkai lived together in the larger cities like Tokyo, rural areas were still wrought with dissent. Often, humans attacked youkai in fear, youkai retaliated and killed humans. The very idea of a human and a youkai as friends still sparked unease in those communities. Let alone those that chose get involved. Mixed emotions and confusion often spelled danger. 

Together, city youkai and humans worked to help dispel the fear among these regions. In some districts, the introduction of new regulations or laws to aid sent waves of discord. 

“After five long years, our dear Kagome-chan has not only finished her fellowship, but she aced her board examinations! Soon, she will be rich enough to pay for our drinks all the time!” 

Sango lifts her drink in toast, a board smile gracing her face. Across from her, the dark-haired girl rolls her eyes and two give the other playful smirks.

“But seriously, Kagome-chan! We are so happy for you!” Sango gushes, sharing a look with Miroku. “Since Sango brought it up…” Miroku gives a hesitant smile to Kagome, who furrows her brows. “Suikotsu-sensei wants to expand the center. Since he is very connected with some of the more rural parts of the region, we have had a huge influx of children. I know how much you love the clinic and it would be great if you could—" Before Miroku could even finish his sentence, the young doctor shoots up in her seat, eyes shining with tears.

“Oh my goodness— yes, yes of course! I would love to join the practice, Miroku!” 

The group breaks out in laughter before they settle back down, congratulatory on Kagome’s success. They down their first drink and wave after the waitress for refills. They converse on Kagome's new position, and the prosperity of the center.

Bushida Miroku is currently the proprietor of the youth center. Having grown up in a Buddhist Temple, he sought the life of a monk. During training, Miroku traveled the countryside to provide to those less fortunate. Seeing the damage and destruction left behind he moved to Tokyo. Shortly after, he began taking business classes and started an outreach center.

It was at university that he met Kagome, then a prospective medical student. She had a big heart and a bigger determination to help those in need. During medical school and part of her clinical and pediatric experience, she volunteered at Miroku’s center. There she met Daikan Sango, a fitness instructor, and the three hit off their friendship. Sango and Miroku would eventually get engaged, but it had little effect on their friendship.

Besides, of course, trying to introduce her to as many men as possible and set her up on innumerable dates.

“Would you like another drink, Kagome? Here— let me get it.” Despite her protests, Kouga stands and takes away their empty glasses. She sighs and peers over to the couple across from her, quirking an eyebrow. Miroku and Sango pretend to be oblivious to her plight, looking in different directions. 

“Kouga-kun is great, guys, he is. But I keep telling you that I don’t see him that way!” Kagome huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. Sango is the first to give her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry Kagome-chan... Miroku and I are so happy,” She pauses and smiles over at her fiancé before looking back at the young doctor, “That we want you to experience the same thing. You work so hard all the time. You deserve someone to take care of you!”

Kagome sighs, “I appreciate the gesture so much— but I am happy! I don’t need someone to take care of me, I have been taking care of myself for years! Anyway, so few men would be okay with me working the sheer number of hours I work. I need someone who supports me both for my work and my desires. When I find that person, I know it will work out. My soul won’t lie to me.” 

For a moment, the young woman glances about the bar, remembering the incident five years prior. On a rainy summer evening, she found a man near death. Making a snap decision, she decided her best course of action was to care for his injuries herself. 

Maybe it was the arrogance of starting her clinical experience in medical school. 

Maybe it was the fact that he may not receive proper medical attention if she did take him to a hospital. 

(After all, what sane, law-abiding man gets himself beat up in an alleyway so late at night?)

Whatever her reasoning, that night she felt an extreme attraction to the man. It was as if their souls called out to one another. 

She never got a chance to further their acquaintance. By morning he was gone, and so was her fleeting desires. For the rest of her medical training, anytime a patient was admitted with gang-related violence, she hoped again and again for it to be him. Not once did the opportunity arise. 

She longed to find another she could connect with as she did that night, but was often disappointed. She never thought herself a shallow person, but she had to admit the few men she did date, she found unattractive. 

Sighing, Kagome presses her lips into a smile as Kouga approaches with drinks. “Thank you, Kouga-kun.” She toasted with him and took a sip of her beverage. Kouga and Miroku make conversation— something or another about a console game. Kagome pretends to listen as she reminisces on her escapade. 

She had never spoken a word about that night to anyone— not even Sango, to whom she considered one of her dearest friends. How could she explain the dangerous situation she had put herself in? And how could she describe to her friend the dark, broad eyebrows that sat on top of his brow ridge? Or the straight, perfect nose that projected from the middle of his face? The lush, firm lips? Or even more so, the thick, corded muscles that framed his lean, powerful body?

He almost resembled the man that happened to walk out of the elevator doors. Except for the silver hair of course. And the two cute triangular-shaped ears at the top of his head. Furthermore, this man could not have the detailed tattoo embellishing his chest, shoulder and bicep. 

As if hearing her thoughts, liquid amber eyes immediately latch onto her, and the young doctor feels her breath catch in her throat. A look of surprise spreads across his face before his emotions close off into a neutral tone. Kagome pretends to hide behind her drink, taking a larger gulp than intended.

Next to her, she hears a low rumble emerge out of Kouga. 

“What the fuck is that damned dog doing here?” He hisses lowly next to her. 

One triangular ear twitches in their direction as a grimace crosses his features. Could he hear what Kouga said? Being an inu-youkai would explain the two cute furry appendages on the top of his head.

The man turns towards the bar and walks away and Kagome can’t help but appreciate the view from behind. A burgundy leather jacket wraps around his torso, defining a wide back. Dark pants envelope thick, long legs. Curiosity peaks Kagome’s interest. Something about him was so…familiar and comforting. 

Her heart speeds up, thumping against her rib cage.

“Him? Seriously, Kagome?” Kouga’s voice breaks her thinly veiled adoration for the man across the room. Blue eyes swivel to stare into cerulean, eyebrows come together in momentary confusion. Both Miroku and Sango look on but do not give input.

Kouga is a wolf youkai with senses beyond human understanding and capability.

Such as a sensitive nose and supreme hearing.

So sensitive he could smell minuscule changes in the physiological chemicals that secreted from people.

Which meant he could smell her sudden desire to the man across the way.

As well as hear the unexpected quickening of her heart. 

Feeling that her inner-most thoughts and feelings have been invaded, she shoots up with fists balled at her side. 

“Seriously, Kouga-kun?” She repeats his words back at him before storming off to the wash room. 

* * *

Kagome places her hands on opposite sides of the washbasin, closing her eyes and sighing into the sink. She allows her agitated feelings over Kouga’s intrusion to fade away. 

She had not been lying earlier when she spoke out against Miroku’s and Sango’s interference in her dating life. She knew they meant well but often, they chose to forget her disinterest in Kouga. 

He was a great guy— he was. Kouga was kind, he cared for her, and he made his interest in her known. And, he was equally as handsome as he was dense because he was deeply, irrevocably dense. 

No matter how many times Kagome made it known she was not interested in pursuing a relationship with him, he still made gestures to suggest that he was still very much invested in a relationship with her. 

Turning the facet, Kagome opens the tap and washes her hands. With hands still wet, she rubs the skin underneath her eyes, staring back at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe it was because of her long day, Kouga’s actions, the alcohol, or a combination of them all but tired eyes stare back at her.

Puffing her cheeks out and slaps at them to bring back color and awaken her senses. 

“Okay!” She smiles at her reflection before deciding she is definitely more calm and ready to face her friends again. Life seems to have other plans for her because as she pushes open the door, she runs into a person.

“Oh, I’m so sor…ry.” Her voice dies in her throat as she looks into deep, amber eyes. Dark eyebrows rise, as if in shock. She swallows a thick lump that forms in her throat and pulls a tress of hair behind her ear. “Oh— uhm.” She fumbles for words, not knowing what to say.

“Excuse me,” He says stiffly, shuffling around her to make his way back to the other side of the bar. She stares after him for a moment before shrugging it off and making her way back to the group. The man was handsome but it wasn’t like they knew each other.

Yet. 

Her eyes sought after his form when she settles on the chaise before noticing a missing group member.

“Where is Kouga-kun?” She asked, looking towards Miroku and Sango. The elder woman peers at Miroku, rubbing the back of her neck as she says the next words. 

“He left.”

“Like…home?” 

“Yeah, after you went into the bathroom he actually ended up approaching that guy. I don’t know what they said to each other but Kouga kind of rushed out after. I thought he told you, he was texting furiously on his phone.” 

There is an awkward silence. Kagome decides not to press the matter further though.

Miroku breaks it finally to say, “He is staring over here again. Kagome, do you know him?” He juts his chin in the direction behind her, to which she peers over her shoulder. 

Immediately, her eyes lock on to molten amber. 

She begins to feel breathless.

Her heart races in her chest.

As if she has no control, her reiki begins to swirl and surrounds the trio. And, for a moment, staring into his eyes, the world dissolved around her. 

“Ugh…Kagome…?” Sango squeaks, breaking Kagome from her thoughts. 

A few youkai near their seating area stare at Kagome. Blushing, she reels back her reiki, covering her face in embarrassment. “Everyone is staring at us...” She moans, peaking through fingers at Sango and Miroku who pretend to hide laughter behind closed fists. 

“Oh man…” 

“So, who is he Kagome-chan? Why didn’t you say you met someone?” The smile across Sango’s face grows larger with each passing moment. “I haven’t met anyone… I don’t even think I know him.” She turns her gaze back. 

The inu-youkai is not-so-subtly staring back before he turns away, babysitting the drink between his hands. For a moment she thinks him to look agitated— was he waiting for someone to arrive? He had already been here for so long and yet he sat alone. 

Maybe he got stood up?

“You should go over there and introduce yourself Kagome.” Miroku is the one to encourage her this time.

“Oh no! I couldn’t do that!” 

“Why not?” Sango raises one brow in question. 

Why couldn’t she? 

Maybe it was the excitement and curiosity of meeting someone new.

Maybe it was encouragement from Miroku and Sango.

Maybe it was the alcohol. 

More than likely it was the alcohol. 

Regardless of the reasoning, Kagome finds herself picking up her clutch and walking across the room. 

With each step closer to the silver-haired inu-youkai her sense begin to sober her. 

What in the world was she doing?

What was she supposed to say to him?

Was she supposed to introduce herself?

Once again, the universe has different plans. Someone knocks from behind, making her collide into him and drop his drink over the counter and himself. Surprised, Kagome reacts by grabbing handfuls of napkins and draping the countertop in them before turning to the inu-youkai and dabbing at his shirt and pants, all the while apologizing.

His reaction is of shock, trying to fight off the young doctor as she assaults him with napkins. “Can—you—stop!” He hisses, grabbing hold of her wrists to cease her movements.

She looks up at him, liquid amber eyes boring into doe-eyed blue.

“I— I— I’m sorry.” Kagome squeaks, red faced in embarrassment. “Someone— they—“ She sputters in explanation, but her voice dies in his throat. “You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.” She says instead.

He blinks.

She blinks.

For a moment, they stare at one another.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, please, ignore me, I can’t even believe I said that out loud.” If her face could get any more red, Kagome was sure she resembled a tomato. His grip on her wrists hasn’t let up though. Instead, a smirk appears across his face. 

“My eyes, huh?” 

The silver-haired man cocks his head to one side, leaning forward. 

She swallows the lump in her throat. 

“Can— can I buy another drink…?” She hesitates, trying to play off her humiliation.

He lets go of her wrist then. 

“Keh— do whatever you want.” He responds and uses the remaining napkins to push away the damp serviettes.

Kagome waves to a bartender, leaning against the counter as she tries to catch his attention. Her pleated dress rises, revealing shapely thighs that are framed over powerful calves. She looks to the silver-haired man and smiles, to which he counters with a fanged grin. 

Finally when the bartender acknowledges her, she orders two drinks. She turns back to her companion, holding out his drink. 

“I’m not sure what you had, I hope you don’t mind the cocktail.” She hands off the peace offering, which he accepts.

“So—are you waiting for someone?” She steps closer to him, smiling. 

He takes a moment before answering, “A client— but they never showed up. And you?” 

She points back to the location of her friends, “Yes, I’m over—“ She notices that Miroku nor Sango are sitting any longer. “Well, I was over there. I don’t know where my friends are now.” She looks back at him and chuckles. “I hope you don’t mind if I sit with you for this drink.”

And one drink turns into two, which turns into three, as they chat to one another.

She tells him about her life as a spiritualistic physician and of her interest in pediatric medicine. She explains how she grew up in a shrine, working as a miko alongside her grandfather on off days. He doesn’t offer up information about himself. The few times she does try to press, he is quick to turn the conversation back to her. 

She does, at least, learn his name is Inuyasha. First name only, though. 

With each drink, Kagome leans closer and closer to her new friend. It had been so long since she felt such attraction. In fact, as the alcohol loosened her inhibitions, it also loosened her withhold of her reiki. Her spiritual power merges with his youki-- a phenomena never experienced with other youkai. 

In her surprise, more spiritual power loosens and creates an unease with patrons. The bartender finally approaches and reminds them to be careful.

“Do you want to get out of here? My place is a few floors down?” His voice is husky, thick from alcohol and desire. She nods and he directs her towards the elevator. The room is much fuller than hours before, and she has to push back some people as they end up in her path. Finally, Inuyasha reaches out a hand to bring her close to his body, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

For a moment, as they stare back at one another, Kagome thinks he will kiss her. She wets her bottom lip and leans forward but the ping of the elevator distracts them. 

“So how come you aren’t affected by my reiki?” She clears her throat as they climb into the elevator with another couple. He looks back at her surprised for a moment, and then confused, dark eyebrows coming together. 

“I’m…a hanyou?” It seemed more like a question to her than an answer and for a moment she thought he was asking her of it.

“You’re a hanyou…?” She repeats back, as if the words were foreign to her. 

“Oh.”

Dumbstruck, she doesn’t press on the issue. She definitely had not considered he would be hanyou, but now as she examines his appendages, she accepts the truth. It made sense— most full-blooded youkai had pointed ears and the few that didn’t, often looked more beastly than human. 

When the elevator finally arrives at their designated floor, Inuyasha roughly grabs her arm and drags her out of the elevator, making her stumble in her kitten-heels.

“He-hey!” She sputters, trying to pull her arm back, “Be gentle.” 

In the middle of the hall, the two of them stop. Inuyasha hasn’t released her arm yet but looks back at her. “Look, you should go. I get it if you aren’t interested. Most people aren’t interested in being with a hanyou.” He speaks lowly at her, his silver fringe casting shadows over his face in the dimly lit hall.

And, for a moment, Kagome can see his lifelong pain of being a hanyou. Excluded from the world and hated by both humans and demons. Eyes softening, she raises a hand to cup his face. 

“I’m sorry if you thought that— I never meant to make you feel like that… Human, youkai, half-demon…it doesn’t matter to me what you are…” She whispers, her thumb brushing across his lips. His eyes look up at her and for a moment, Kagome sees his lips forming into a shape, as if he wanted to say something. Instead, he presses his lips together and looks away. 

“Hey…” She whispers, reaching out with her other hand so that she is cupping his face. “Hey,” She repeats a bit louder and this time, he glances back at her, curiosity swirling in his eyes. Her reiki begins to seek him out again, swathes of pink bathing the couple. Licking her lips again, she leans up and presses her face against his, locking their mouths together. 

And, for a moment, she considers that she read the moment wrong because he does not respond. But then he does. His arms wrap around her body as she reaches around his neck to comb back his tresses. 

The synergy of their auras is so intense, it leaves the two breathless. 

And then Inuyasha pushes her all but gently against the wall as he claims her mouth again. She gasps and fists her hands in his hair, pulling crassly. Hissing, he pulls away for a moment before she leans back up to attack his mouth again. “Wait— lets— my apartment—“ He mumbles in between kisses. 

They break apart from each other long enough for him to fumble with his keys and unlock a door. He pulls her inside and the two stumble over one another as they kick off their shoes. It takes her a bit longer, as she has to loosen the straps at her ankles. When she moves over the genkan, she becomes distracted by the sight before her.

Like the cocktail lounge, the living room has panoramic views of the city. It doesn’t face the Tokyo Tower as it did floors above. She presses a hand against the glass as she observes the shimmering lights across the city. Inuyasha steps behind her, moving her hair away to expose her neck. He trails a line of kisses up her neck and into her hairline. The synergy of their auras continue to wrap around them, basking them in a comforting warmth.

Clouded by lust and intoxicated on her feelings, Kagome turns and pushes off his jacket. As it drops to the floor she has already unbutton his dress shirt, divulging her to the expanse of tanned skin. The hanyou gives a gasp when her hand presses against skin underneath the shirt. Smooth, taut muscles twitch beneath her fingers. Kagome looks up at Inuyasha, who is quick to press a kiss upon her lips. 

As he pulls away, Kagome peels off his shirt. Her eyes draw to the intricate design across his pectoral, shoulder, and wrapping around his elbow. Too befuddled from alcohol and an overwhelming desire and lust, she is unable to comprehend the design. Brief flashes of gold and hues of blue encircle her memory. Unable to place it she pushes the thoughts out of her head as she attempts to trace the convoluted ink on skin. 

She glances at Inuyasha and sees an compassion and recognition reflected back at her. She gives a shy smile and presses up against him for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. A deep rumble emerges from his chest as he lifts Kagome up. He clasps clawed hands around thick thighs as Kagome wraps them around his waist. His hands reaches underneath her pleated dress to squeeze firm buttocks, causing Kagome to sigh against his mouth. 

“Bedroom—?” She gasps between kisses. Inuyasha does not respond right away but instead, the two begin to migrate down a hall, and into another room. They never break away from their passionate kiss, even as they enter the unlit bedroom. She assumes it to be the bedroom because he lays her back on a mattress. The pleated dress bunches up along her the tops of her thighs, the straps hanging from her shoulders. 

As she moves to push herself up to her elbows, Inuyasha has begun to climb on top. Her mouth finds his in the filtered light as teeth, fangs, and tongues dance against one another. 

Inuyasha pulls back, his eyes grazing hungrily down the length of her body. Kagome sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, reaching up to dispel the silver curtain of hair that surrounds them. The two gaze at one another before Inuyasha presses his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. 

“You smell— so amazing,” He groans, his lips and tongue drawing against her skin. Kagome gasps, thrusting her chest out and steading her hands against his shoulders. A warmth floods her, an ache so strong that begins in the pit of her stomach before stirring into the apex of her thighs. 

Inuyasha’s kisses travel down her chest, clawed hands pushing up the bottom part of her dress. The sudden breeze causes Kagome to shiver but its forgotten when thick, strong hands squeeze and run along the length of her leg. Finally, one hand reaches the cleft between her legs and cup her sex.

“Ah, Inuyasha!” She gasps, fingers twisting in the bedspread. He continues his wanton wanderings as muscular arms part her legs. He pulls the dress above her waist to expose her undergarments. Inuyasha's ministrations trail down her stomach, tickling the exposed skin. His lips press a kiss to each thigh, before dipping his head between her legs. 

Kagome would have bashfully pushed any lover away for such shameless displays, but her lustful intoxication stops her. She shivers as his mouth first presses to one thigh, and then the next. She gasps as his presses his lips into her cleft, fangs and teeth nipping against the edge of her panties. He reaches a clawed hand to shift her panties to the side. She bucks against his mouth and thighs hang open as Inuyasha drinks from her core, the flat of his tongue pressing against her slit. 

Gasps and pants turn into mewls, her legs shaking as he laps at her center again and again. Her fingers wind their way into his hair, pulling at the locks as her hips quake under his attention. Fingernails scratch at scalp, twisting silver locks as she pulls him deeper in the apex of her thighs. As she feels a fanged tooth brush against her nub and a hand rubbing against her center, her eyes roll back in her head.

Kagome whimpers and Inuyasha curls one, then two fingers up to the knuckle, taking her to a yet undiscovered euphoria. Her thighs quake and her reiki twists in faint rosy wisps around them. She feels his own youki connect with her own, as it builds into a rapture until finally she is gasping and pleading. 

"More...! More!" Kagome moans. As she glances down, Inuyasha is staring back up at her with such intense eyes. The look, in combination with his thrusting digits, drag her over the edge. It releases a dam of heat and wetness between her middle, that Inuyasha is savors from.

Inuyasha traces the dampness that soaks her thighs as he pulls her panties down. He moves away and funbles with his belt and fasteners. As he loosens them, he starts to pull down his pants. Selfishly, Kagome tugs for Inuyasha to move over her as he tries in desperation to separate himself from his pants. “Please…” She whines, hands coming between the two as she strokes him. 

The hanyou groans, pausing to lay his forehead against the crook of her neck. “Please, I need you,” Kagome mewls, palming his erection. Inuyasha hisses out a few curses, “Kagome, wait—“ he gasps but forgets his thoughts when her hand encircles the skin between his head and shaft. At first she pulls languidly and then in short, quick strokes. He huffs out a few times before grabbing her wrist in one hand, and gripping his erection in the other as he lines up his hardness to her slit. 

The couple gasp against each other as he thrust into her before stilling. Her muscles tremble against his hardness and immediately she's thrown into her second wave of spasms, gasping and mewling. Inuyasha presses their foreheads together, as he whispers words of affirmation. He places kisses along her temple, both eyes, and the center of her forehead as he begins to move. 

He pulls himself out before thrusting back in completely, the couple groaning against the others mouth as their tongues fight for dominance. Her slickness, his grunts, and her cries, are the only sounds in the small bedroom. Their auras twist against one another, connecting and merging. Inuyasha nips at her collarbone, her throat, and her lips as his thrusts become erratic, breaths coming in short pants until finally, he spills himself in her heat. His hips slam against hers in a final thrust before dropping beside her, untangling limbs. 

After some time, and once their breathing return to normal they glance at the other. Inuyasha’s amber eyes darken with desire, and Kagome wonders if she had the energy to go for another round. Almost immediately she realizes how weary she is. It is as if the entire days events finally help succumb her to exhaustion. As if sensing her fatigue, Inuyasha wraps an arm around her body and the two curl around each other. Between her mental expenditure, the alcohol, and the sex, Kagome’s eyes close and she falls asleep.

* * *

At some point in the early hours, as the suns first lights begin to filter into the room, Kagome stirs. Her throat is so dry, her muscles sore, and dehydration sets in. Smacking her lips together, she rolls onto her side— and into another body. The nights events flood back into her memory all at once and blue eyes snap open, coming face-to-shoulder. A very intricately designed shoulder, with hues of blues clouds framed around a snarling dog across the anterior deltoid. Her eyes trace the design down to the cherry blossoms that bloom and wrap around his elbow. 

She knew that the inu-hanyou was familiar but couldn’t understand until this very moment. Gasping softly, she shoots up and out of bed, careful not to wake her companion. She finds her panties— stretched at the waistband— on the floor and quickly slips them back on. She tiptoes out of the room, and down the hall. She easily finds her clutch, dropped on the floor upon their entrance, and hurriedly grabs her kitten-heels from the genkan. Careful not to make noise, she seamlessly slips out of the door, with a soft click. Immediately she runs unabashedly to the elevator.

That tattoo— she recognizes it immediately upon seeing it. It was the same tattoo that framed the mans pectoral and shoulder from five years prior. The same man who she found near death in the alleyway up the street from her grandfathers shrine. The same man whose wounds she so delicately stitched together. Except last time dark, black hair framed his crown. And now, she understands why he looked so familiar: he was a hanyou. That night was definitely his night of weakness— the time in which a hanyou turns human. 

Kagome’s finger is jamming repeatably into the elevator button as if it will bring the lift faster to her. She glances back to Inuyasha’s door several times from her position, half-expecting him to emerge and drag her back inside. He doesn’t and Kagome darts into the elevator as the doors slide open. As the doors begin to close, Kagome slams her back against the wall and exhales a breath, looking at the ceiling. 

His tattoo, and the event five years ago tells Kagome another story.

Inuyasha is part of the yakuza. 

She just had the best sex of her life with a member of the yakuza.

“Oh man…” Kagome palms her face in disbelief. What in the world was she going to tell Sango when she saw her later in the day?


End file.
